


Institue

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragon Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Alec goes to the Institute, Kindle stows away.





	Institue

Summary: Alec goes to the Institute, Kindle stowsaway.

\------

Alec handed Kindle to Magnus, "And you're sure she can't get out?"

"We tested this, Alexander, I'm sure." Magnus said again, smiling at Alec, "You go on, do Shadowhunter things."

Alec nodded and ignored te distressed chirps that Kindle let out as he exited the loft.

\------------

Magnus searched and searched but he couldn't find Kindle anywhere, or the Chairman and how was he going to tell Alec that he had lost their Dragon.

Magnus cast another spell meant to check the integrity of their Warding and he followed a thin yellow light like a string until he found a small gap in the Wards, just big enough for the Chairman to get out or perhaps a tiny Hatchling.

\-----------

Alec frowned as he felt a weight drop on his head and a cat against his leg. He looked down to see Chairman Meow and knew that Kindle was on his head, it was afterall her favorite perch.

"You two are in so much trouble." Alec sighed and texted Magnus, 'Kids are with me, don't worry.'

'Good, I'm sorry.' Magnus returned, 'Found a Chairman sized hole in my Wards.'

'I won't blame you... this time.' Alec promised.

'How generous.' Magnus replied, 'Keep the kids with you today?'

'Yes, dear, we'll be fine.' Alec assured him, 'Don't want your clients to get a distracted Warlock.'

'Have a good day.'

'You too.'

Alec put his phone away and stared down at the Chairman, "No trouble from you, Chairman," Alec flicked his eyes upward to Kindle, "Or you, little miss."

Chariman Meow purred against his leg and Kindle chirped, happily and settled between Alec's neck and his shirt collar.

\----------

Alec was doing paperwork in his office when the Inquisitor stepped in the room.

"Mr. Lightwood." She began, "I have come to oversee your work today."

Kindle was asleep against his neck, her breath hot against the back of his neck were she breathed and the Chairman was in his lap.

"I was catching up on paperwork today." Alec said slowly.

Inquisitor Herondale frowned, "I see, and that thing on your lap?"

"Oh, this is Chairman Meow." Alec put the cat on the desk and pet him as he hissed at the woman.

"Bane's pet?" She sneered.

"Well, he's ours now." Alec said, frowning at her.

She glared at him and Alec could feel Kindle waking up, her claws scratching lightly against his neck but not drawing blood, Magnus had made sure they weren't shape enough for that.

Kindle dragged herself up and sat on top of Alec's head, yawning and showing a full set of sharp teeth.

"That's..." Herondale trailed off.

"A Dragon Hatchling." Alec said simply, "And you're not going to hurt her, she doesn't even really like Magnus."

The Dragonling turned her silvery blue eyes to Herondale and spat sparks at her as she hissed.

"We would never, the amount of power she has..."

"She's not even a week old." Alec said coldly, "And if you touch her or try to take her, you can be assured that Magnus and I will be gone faster than you can blink."

Herondale frowned, "It's just a beast."

Alec stared her down, "And I'm just a Shadowhunter, meant to follow where ever you lead blindly? No, not anymore."

Alec stood up and walked to the door, "You can leave, and if you even try to take Kindle, well, she won't do much for you, she won't even stay a day with Magnus, how long do you thing you'd be able to keep her?"

Herondale opened her mouth before closing it, she knew just as well as Alec did that there was no taming a wild Dragon, just as there was no keeping a bonded Dragon from their chosen and Alec was not going to submit his little Dragonling to a lifetime as a Battery for the Idris Wards and by threatening to run away with Magnus he had made his chose clear, he was not going to obey the Clave on this matter.

"Very well." She sneered as sh ewalked to the door.

Kindle stared down at her and sneezed, catching the woman's hair on fire.

She screamed loudly and panicked which brought several people running to them.

Alec pulled Kindle down and stared at her, "You know better, put it out."

Kindle hissed angrily at Alec, who didn't waver and Kindle chriped and looked down with what would be a pout on a human child.

Kindle turned and spurted a foutain of water at the Inquisitor which put the flame out.

"Alec, is that a Dragon." Jace asked.

"Her name is Kindle." Alec said and watched Herondale storm off, "And she is mine."

"Cool." Jace grinned, "Can I hold her?"

Kindle looked at him and hissed, sparking a little.

"That's a no." Alec said.

"Simon is going to flip." Clary grinned.

Alec just rolled his eyes, "Everyone get back to work, yes, I have a Dragon now, yes, she will probably come to work with me, no, we will not be going to Idris." 

The Shadowhunters despirsed, they all knew the lore that went with Dragons.

Izzy, Jace, and Clary lingered.

"Come to dinner, we'll talk then, now shoo, I have paperwork to do." Alec told them, "And yes, Simon can come, have him bring Raphael."

\-----------


End file.
